Change of Plans
by fananicfan
Summary: Repost from the HBX. If the coin toss had to happen, then, I would've had the camera freeze on the coin at the end of the scene before the last commericial, and then what I've written here would've been the last scene of the series.


**JAG and its characters are the property of CBS Television, Paramount Studios and Bellisarius Productions. All rights reserved. No monetary gain will be realized from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**SETTING:** After the festivities at McMurphy's, Harm tells Mac that they have one more person who they need to tell about their change of plans from what he'd told her when he'd seen her earlier today.

**CHANGE OF PLANS**

**MATTIE'S POV**

I can't believe that Harm's gone.

I'm here all alone now, unless my father decides to show up. Fat chance that's going to happen since he's drinking again. I figure that he won't even think about me for at least six months. That's the shortest time that he's been absent from my life without resurfacing for at least a few days.

At least Harm was man enough to come to see me and say goodbye, unlike my father, who just disappears without a word.

I know that Harm said that he was just waiting for the juvenile court to give him the legal right to take me out of the country and that I have to concentrate on getting better so that I'll be well enough to travel when they grant him custody, but I sure feel alone here tonight.

Tears start to form in the corner of my eyes, and then I notice a change in the amount of light in my room.

Someone is pushing open the door, and the light from the hall is illuminating my room.

I hate that I can't use my hands to wipe away the tears. I don't want anyone, even a nurse to know how I feel...how sad I am at being alone again. I need to toughen up and deal with the fact I'm on my own from here on out.

The bright light becomes blocked by someone, and the only one I know who's tall enough to cast a shadow that long is Harm.

If he's come back to say goodbye again before he leaves for London, I'm going to tell him to go. Saying goodbye to him again would be too painful.

As he stands in the slightly open doorway looking in my direction, I hear Harm whisper my name.

"Mattie..."

Ignoring my instincts to tell him to leave, I respond by whispering back, "Harm, it's late."

"Good, you're awake," Harm states before the room goes dark.

He's let the door close behind him. A moment later, the light above my bed comes on.

I see his face and wonder immediately why he has such an incredibly wide and happy grin on his face. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing about his leaving to smile about.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, irritated by his look of complete happiness.

"Not happy to see me?" he says questioningly.

"No it isn't that. I'm just surprised to see you. I thought we said our goodbyes when you came by earlier. What are you doing here and why are you dressed in that get up?"

"This is the uniform that I wore when I was promoted to captain in a few hours ago. I didn't stop to change because I wanted to get here before it got even later to tell you that there's been a change of plans."

I don't know what's happen, but it can't be too bad because Harm is smiling and his eyes are dancing. He's genuinely happy about something.

"Did you hear something about my custody?" I venture to ask.

"Not yet, but I'm more confidant now than ever before that it will go through."

"Why?" I ask, his happy smile beginning to get on my nerves.

"Because part of what's been a hang up for the court is that I'm a single guy and have been that way for years. Now that, among other things, is about to change."

"Are you saying that you're getting married to get custody of me?" I ask, confused by his choice of words.

"No, I'm not getting married to get custody of you, but it could be one of the perks. By getting married, I could be increasing the chances of getting permanent custody."

"Harm, you can't decide to get married just like that. You're supposed to be in love with who you marry. Whoever you've asked to marry you, she needs to know that it isn't going to be a marriage that lasts because you're in love with Mac." I sound like I'm scolding him, like I've turned into the parent and he's some hormonally challenged teenager who's running off to get married ... "Oh, my god! You aren't marrying this woman because you have to, are you? Please tell me you know enough about the birds and the bees at your age that you didn't get her knocked up."

"Mattie!" Harm says in that fatherly tone that he uses to tell me that he doesn't approve of either my tone or my language. In this case, it may be both or the content of the question. He may think that him impregnating some woman is none of my business.

"Well, did you?" I ask again, not heeding his warning.

"Not that my sex life is any of your business, but no I did not," Harm answers, his smile fading only for a moment to let me know of his displeasure at having to answer such a question when he'd requested that I drop the subject.

"Then why this sudden rush to get married? Why this sudden change of plans?" I'm now more confused than ever.

"We're suddenly getting married because I suddenly asked, and that's because we were about to be sent in different directions. When she came to my apartment tonight to say goodbye, I knew that I had to finally tell her how I felt. So, knowing that I'd probably never get the chance again, I told her."

The light from the door opening sends another harsh streak of light into the room. Someone else is entering.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it was taking so long that I thought that she might not approve, and I was wondering if I could say anything thing that would change her mind."

I also know that voice, but this time, with the light on above my bed, I can see the woman who spoke, too.

"Mac! Really? You and Mac are getting married?"

No wonder he was smiling so big, I think, as my mind starts to process the ramifications of this news.

"It doesn't sound like she objects to me," Harm says.

"Then, what was taking so long? I was getting nervous out there," Mac responds.

"Harm was beating around the bush...drawing out the news. I guess he was trying to break it to me gently that marrying you was changing his plans to get custody of me."

"I guess our plans to marry will change if you don't want to live with both of us, but Harm has no plans to change getting custody of you, and I support him a hundred and ten percent on that decision," Mac says with a sincerity that I know is genuine.

I can hear the disappointment in Mac's voice.

"Wait a minute....I don't see why I can't have both, the woman I love and the daughter I love," Harm says, obviously not liking the turn that the conversation has taken.

"Do you love him?" I ask Mac.

"Yes," she says without hesitation.

"Then I guess we're all going to London," I say happily as I watch Harm wrap his arm around Mac's waist as he pulls her up against his side.

"That's another area were there's been a change in plans," Harm says as he and Mac exchange loving smiles with each other before he looks down at me to explain. "I'm declining my orders to London because I'm going to retire, which means that I'll more than likely be staying where I am until my retirement is processed," Harm says and then pauses.

Mac picks up and continues, "So, hopefully by then, with Harm being here to support you in your recovery, the two of you will be able to travel together to join me in San Diego."

"I hope you like the beach," Harm says with a grin.

I've never seen him so happy, and I'm so happy for him...for them.

Their happiness is contagious, and I say enthusiastically, "I love the beach! You two should get married on the beach at sunset," I suggest.

Mac is looking at Harm all dreamy-eyed. "A simple wedding, you, me and Mattie on the beach...I like that idea. What about you?"

"Sounds good to me..." Harm says agreeably, but then has to add, "...but if we're getting married on the beach in San Diego, you'd better add my Mom and Frank to the guest list."

For the third time in less than an hour, the door opens. This time it's a nurse who's coming in to check on Mattie.

"Mr. Rabb, what are you doing here so late?" the nurse asks Harm.

"There was a change in my plans that I had to tell Mattie about tonight," Harm replies.

"They're getting married, and we're all moving to San Diego," I announce proudly to the nurse.

"Well, that is big news worthy of a late visit, but if Mattie is moving to San Diego, she needs to get her rest, so you should really be going now, Mr. Rabb."

I see that Harm is distressed. I think that he's ready for the three of us to begin to be a family tonight, and he doesn't want to leave me behind.

"It's okay, Harm. Go. Mac's leaving in a few hours for San Diego, isn't she?"

"Yes," Harm answers, and it's the first time that he hasn't been all smiles, and I can tell that he's been trying not to think about that part.

"Then you two should spend some time planning your wedding and setting a date, you know, making plans. You can fill me in on the details when you come back tomorrow since you aren't going to London."

"If you're sure that you'll be okay?" Harm says as a question.

From the look on the nurse's face, he isn't going to have a choice about leaving anyway, so he might as well go peacefully.

"I'm sure."

Harm releases his hold on Mac's waist and leans over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow after I've taken Mac to the airport."

"Okay," I reply.

I see the uncertainty in Mac's eyes about what she's suppose to do. Should she follow Harm's example and kiss my forehead since I can't shake her hand or hug her?

To my surprise, Mac moves in and, though I can't hug her back, she manages to work around the IV and other medical device lines to give my shoulders a squeeze.

She stands upright again and looks down at me. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in San Diego."

"Thanks, and I'm looking forward to being there to see you marry Harm."

That dreamy look comes back into Mac's eyes as she looks at Harm.

"Good night, Mattie," Harm says.

"Good night, Mattie," Mac echoes.

"Good night, you guys, now go plan that wedding," I say to them.

Harm reaches for Mac's hand, and they leave my room, hand-in-hand.

When the door closes behind them, I roll my eyes until I've made eye contact with my night nurse. "The way that they were looking at each other, there's no way that they're going to make any wedding plans tonight."

"They might in the car on the way home, but they do look very much in love, so I think that, once they get home, they'll probably come up with something else to do with their time together," she says with a wink and a grin.

THE END


End file.
